


The Adufus Love Story

by bitchylecter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Rufus Taylor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all you adufus crays <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adufus Love Story

Adam walked out of the bathroom and into his and Rufus’s bedroom, he was stark naked and sweaty. His dick was twitching like a meerkat while it’s on the lookout for predators. Rufus was in the bedroom watching gay midget porn, and jacking himself off.

“You horny, baby?” Adam said with a wry smile.

“Uh- oh yeah!” Rufus yelled and shut his laptop - he couldn’t let Adam know about the shit he was watching.

Adam climbed onto their bed and started kissing Rufus.

“You want my dick, honey?” Adam nipped at his earlobe.

“Yessss, I want your dick honey!” He moaned.

“My dick honey, or my dick, honey?” Adam asked, befuddled.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter, just fuck me.” Rufus growled.

“Ok, baby!” Adam replied and started to kiss his jaw, neck, chest, and went lower….

Rufus yelled in delight as Adam sucked off his lover’s thick, red, throbbing, blood sausage.

“Bloody hell, mate! You Americans are good at cocksucking!” Rufus shouted out.

“We’re good at ass-kissing, too” Adam said.

“Prove it!” Yelled Rufus.

Adam rimmed Rufus’s tight arse until he screamed.

“OOH YEAH, ADAM. I’M GONNA BLOODY CUM!” Rufus cried out.

“UUUUUHHHH” Rufus groaned.

“Fist me bloody arse, mate!” Rufus exclaimed in his British accent, which was as thick as Adam’s cock (which is very, very thick).

Adam stuck his fist up Rufus’s arsehole and thrusted in out. Rufus squirmed and yelled out in pain, even though the fisting felt bloody amazing.

In no time, Rufus came. he came all over his and Adam’s chest. 

Adam moaned, “Unnfff. That was so good, babe.” Rufus nodded in agreement.

“Wanna go for round two? Babe?” Adam asked

“Hell no, love. Lemme sleep.” He replied groggily. Adam agreed.

They banged every day after that until they broke up 3 weeks later.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> btw, I don't ship Adufus. But thanks for reading!


End file.
